Quartz crystal oscillator sensors have long been used to measure mass, e.g., in semiconductor fabrication environments. Operation of such sensors is based on the frequency of oscillation of an oscillating quartz crystal oscillator as a function of the mass of the crystal. Depositing material on a face of the crystal changes its mass and by measuring the frequency it is possible to measure mass of a material deposited.